


Pen and Her Boy Wonder

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Asexuality, Established Relationship, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Pen and Her Boy Wonder

“You on your way home?” Spencer asked.

Penelope had left a few hours earlier for her bi-monthly date. It was difficult to find someone else that understood the craziness that was their job and their schedule and neither he nor Penelope had ever wanted to give it up. After prison, he found himself wanting to come home at the end of the day to someone who understood him, whether or not that meant a sexual relationship or a romantic one. A crap ton of discussion and soul-searching later, he found that Penelope felt the same way, so here they were, living together and totally in love. But they’d never slept together. When he looked at Penelope, he knew he loved her - he knew he’d do anything for her, but he wasn’t attracted her, and she had made the same abundantly clear years earlier when they’d gone to comic con together, so whenever she need a more sexual experience, she went out with a friend with benefits and he had arrangements of his own. No matter what though, they always returned to each other.

“Yup, just left. I’ll be home in about 15 minutes,” she said happily. Unusually chipper she was - well, not really.

Spencer chuckled as he boiled some water for pasta. “Have a nice date?”

“Yes I did, My Boy Wonder. Everything’s out of my system,” she replied. “We haven’t watched Dr. Who in like three weeks. Can we marathon when I get back?”

As he waited for the water to boil, Spencer snickered. “Isn’t that what we always do after whatever the hell we call this arrangement?”

“True, okay I’m getting in the car-”

“Don’t talk and drive! Or text and drive!” Spencer interrupted.

Penelope practically slapped him through the phone. “That’s what I was going to say. I’ll see you in a few. Love you, Boy Wonder.”

“Love you, too, Pen.”

While he waited for Penelope to get back, he texted his own “friend.” They’d be meeting up next week. Then he finished up dinner, which was basically straight out of the box for tonight. Pulling plates out of the cabinet, he scooped some pasta on a plate and covered it in parmesan cheese. Much to Rossi’s chagrin, he put a tiny bit of sauce into a small dish so she could dip her pasta. The first time she did that in front of Rossi, his eyes almost fell out of his head. “See this is why I love coming home to you,” she said, her eyes sparkling as she walked in the door. “You know exactly how I like my pasta.”

“It’s the little things.” Spencer laughed as kissed her forehead. “And Dr. Who is waiting in the DVD player.”

With the start of Christopher Eccleston’s season in the background, they ate their pasta in silence with only the occasional yummy noises resounding throughout the room. Once they were done, Penelope pulled Spencer’s head into her lap, her fingers swirling through his hair and practically putting him to sleep.

“My turn!” She laughed, removing his head from her lap, pushing him up and switching their positions so her head was now in his lap. 

“I was so comfortable,” he groaned, laughing as his head fell back into the couch. “Why do I love you?”

“I don’t know,” she giggled. “Now, play with my hair.”

Spencer always loved this. This comfortable feeling. This knowing that he was completely and totally safe with one of his best friends. 

“Can we watch The End of Time next?” She asked.

Why did she have to love this episode? “It hurts me! I hate it when 10 leaves!”

“But it’s so well done and it makes me cry.”

“Exactly! It makes me cry!” When he looked down, he saw Penelope giving him a pouty lip. “Fine! We can watch The End of Time next, but only if you get up and get me cookie dough ice cream from the freezer.”

Snickering, Penelope sat up and kissed Spencer’s cheek. “Okay, but I’m getting two spoons, because I want some too.”

“Just don’t scoop out all the cookie dough chunks like you did last time.”

“No guarantees,” she replied as the spoons clinked together in the drawer.

Spencer turned around and cut his eyes at her. “You suck.”

“You love me.”

“This is true,” he said. “But seriously, if you steal my cookie dough, we’re going to be in a fight.”

“Okay, Boy Wonder,” she smiled, taking a scoop with a heap of cookie dough in it and putting it in her mouth. “Mmm…cookie dough.”

This was what they’d always wanted to come home to.

“You’re dead.”


End file.
